


a mighty fine sensation

by sweetillusion



Series: you've got friends you can trust [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Celebrations, Established Relationship, Fluff, Golden Globe Awards, M/M, Multi, Public Display of Affection, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 22:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetillusion/pseuds/sweetillusion
Summary: When Rami wins the Golden Globe for Best Actor, their corner of the room erupts into the loudest cheers of the night. They're still celebrating when the envelope for Best Picture is opened andBohemian Rhapsodyis declared the winner. There's a moment of shock, because no one truly thought they'd win, before everyone launches into another round of cheers.Joe flings himself at Gwil and Ben, nearly falling over himself in excitement. He presses sloppy kisses to both of their cheeks before tugging them into a group hug.





	a mighty fine sensation

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I guess I'm writing more Bo Rhap OT4 with a big heaping side of Joe/Rami and a smaller side of Ben/Gwil.
> 
> I intend to write some more on set and press tour antics, but I had to get something out about the Golden Globes first.

Rami is the only cast member to be invited to the Golden Globes.

It’s disappointing, especially when they’ve all worked so hard, but Joe understands the reasoning behind it. Their cast is massive. Each movie is only allotted one table and there are only so many seats available. 

While he would have liked to attend the ceremony, he’s at least invited to one of the viewing parties. Gwil and Ben will be there, along with some of the other cast and crew members, so it’s not like he’s going to be flying solo.

It’s still exciting, though. Everyone involved with the movie celebrates when they hear about the nominations. Joe receives and sends a slew of excited text messages to Rami, Gwil, and Ben. A few weeks later, when they get the invites to the ceremony and parties, Gwil sends out a text that says, _band reunion in January!!! :D_

The Golden Globes will be the first time the four of them are together since the press tour ended. Joe has seen Rami several times since then, of course, and the two of them have already had their own private celebration over Rami’s Best Actor nomination. He and Gwil have plans to meet up soon as well, but Ben’s been missing in action ever since he jetted off to film another project. Gwil’s the only one who’s seen Ben since the very beginning of the press tour.

It’ll be nice to have the band back together. 

 

 

Joe and Gwil spend a few days around New Year’s road tripping across California. It’s a fun adventure and the two of them take a ridiculous amount of pictures that Joe fully intends to post to instagram later. His favorite is a picture someone else took of him fast asleep and using Gwil’s thigh as a pillow.

They drive to Palm Springs together, both of them vibrating with excitement at seeing Rami and Ben again. The studio has booked them all rooms in the same hotel, though Joe suspects that they’ll all end up converging in one room at some point. At most, he and Rami will end up sharing a room while Gwil and Ben take the second room, leaving two of the rooms untouched.

Gwil likes to joke about how codependent they all are, but Joe prefers to think of it as continuing to nurture their band camaraderie.

He and Gwil have too much to drink the night they arrive, and Joe wakes up tired and hungover and to the sound of Gwil snoring in his ear. They spend the morning lounging about Gwil’s hotel room, picking food off each other’s plates and watching television as they wait for Rami and Ben’s flights to arrive.

Rami’s been flying back and forth across the country for different events for the past few weeks and Joe’s anxious to see him again. When Rami finally arrives in Palm Springs, he sends Joe a text with his hotel room number and lets him know that he’s taking a nap and will meet up with him later.

Joe, naturally, ignores the last part of the text.

He bounds out of the room, giving Gwil a rushed excuse about needing to go check on something important, and takes the elevator up to Rami’s floor. As much as Joe loves his relationship with Gwil and Ben, and the time the four of them spend together, he’s never as content as when it’s just him and Rami alone together. He suspects that Gwil and Ben feel the same way about each other. He’s almost positive that if Ben had arrived first, Gwil would have ditched him in a heartbeat.

Joe double checks the room number Rami texted him and when he knocks on the door, a sleepy looking Rami answers. His hair is mussed and he’s wearing a t-shirt and pair of loose pajama pants.

“Did you not see my text?” Rami asks. 

“I missed you,” Joe says. He tries not to let it sound too much like he’s whining. “It’s been weeks since anyone last saw you.”

Rami bites back a smile and holds the door open, letting it swing shut once Joe pushes his way inside. Rami doesn’t say anything as he turns and slowly stumbles his way back toward the bed, flopping facedown on top of it. He pats the space on the bed next to him. 

Joe takes that as his cue and plops down beside Rami. He stretches out, his back resting against the mountain of pillows at the head of the bed. Rami shuffles over and drapes himself across Joe, burying his face in Joe’s neck. 

“You’re an asshole,” Rami says fondly. “I said I was taking a nap.”

“I assumed I was invited.”

“Maybe I wanted to nap by myself.”

Joe snorts. “As if you’d ever pass up a chance to nap with someone.”

“Shut up,” Rami says, letting out a soft laugh as he snuggles closer against Joe. “Let me sleep in peace.”

“I guess I can do that,” Joe says. He brushes a hand through Rami’s hair, smiling when Rami makes a sleepy, pleased noise. 

When he’s absolutely certain that Rami is asleep, Joe takes his phone out and attempts to take a selfie. It comes out a little off kilter, but it shows enough of his face and Rami cuddling up against his shoulder that he deems it a success. He considers putting it as his new phone background, but decides against it. Gwil already teases him about pining for Rami whenever they’re apart and Joe doesn’t need to give him more ammunition. 

Joe eventually drifts off into a doze, lulled to sleep by Rami resting warm and heavy against him. He wakes an hour later to the sound of his phone buzzing with a text from Gwil asking where he is.

As soon as he starts typing a reply, Gwil sends him Facetime request. Joe answers it and keeps his voice low when he says, “I found something more exciting than hanging out with you.”

“Impossible,” Gwil says.

Joe awkwardly maneuvers his phone so that he can point the camera down at Rami. “Nope, this is definitely better.”

“I should have known,” Gwil groans. “Stop being disgustingly cute.”

“Can’t help it,” Joe says with a grin.

“Both of you are interrupting my nap,” Rami mumbles, his voice thick with sleep. Joe strokes his hair apologetically and Rami leans into the touch with a sigh.

“Sorry,” Gwil says, though he doesn’t sound at all remorseful. 

Rami curls closer to Joe, tightening the arm he has splayed across Joe’s chest. “Just get up here and join us. The bed’s big enough.”

Gwil laughs. “Okay. But I’m going to send Ben a text to tell him what he’s missing.”

“You’re all impossible,” Rami says.

Joe presses a kiss to the top of Rami’s head. “You love it.”

 

 

The weekend of the Golden Globes is a whirlwind of activity. 

They have the Palm Springs ceremony on Thursday followed by the AACTA Awards in LA on Friday. The four of them head off to Allen’s wedding in Santa Barbara on Saturday before they catch a late flight back to LA that same evening. 

Joe’s energy starts to wane by the time they get off the plane and into a car waiting to take them to their hotel. He leans sleepily against Rami in the elevator, still riding that pleasantly drunk high from the wedding. Rami has one arm around his waist, his fingers stroking Joe’s side gently. Joe lets out a low hum of approval and leans into the touch.

“You want to stop by our room?” Ben asks once they’re in the elevator. His tie is undone and his suit jacket is loosely folded over his arm. He leans back against Gwil’s chest and tips his head back to look up at him with a smile.

“I want to go to bed,” Joe says. He nuzzles against Rami, kissing whatever patches of skin he finds. “Take me to bed.”

Gwil lets out a snort of laughter. “That’s the idea,” he says.

“Not tonight,” Rami says, brushing a kiss across Joe’s forehead. “We’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

When the elevator doors open Joe follows Rami down the hallway, leaning against his back as Rami fumbles to open the door. Rami gently ushers him inside, laughing as he pulls Joe’s suit jacket off his shoulders.

“You’re a mess,” he says, pushing him into a sitting position on the edge of the bed. He kneels down to pull off Joe’s shoes, starting in surprise when Joe cups a hand around the back of his neck and leans down for a kiss.

“But I’m your mess,” Joe says. 

Rami’s smile is soft. “You are.”

He pulls Rami up from the floor and onto the bed, smiling against his mouth as they continue to lazily makeout. At some point, they shuffle around so Rami is spooning him, pressing kisses to Joe’s neck and shoulder. Joe falls asleep like that, happy and drunk and content.

He wakes up the next morning to an empty bed. When he stretches, the sheets beside him are already cold.

He hears Rami rustling around in the ensuite bathroom and when he reappears he’s already dressed. “I ordered you room service,” he says, indicating the cart off in a corner of the room.

“Come back to bed,” Joe whines. He reaches out to snag Rami’s arm as he passes by the bed, attempting to pull him closer. 

“Sorry,” Rami says, leaning down to give him a quick kiss. “You know I have a tight schedule today.”

Joe huffs and sits up in bed, letting the sheets fall down and pool around his waist. “I can’t believe you’re prioritizing getting ready for an awards show over a morning in bed.”

“It’s your fault for sleeping in so late,” Rami teases. In between a series of slow, lingering kisses, he adds, “But I’m sure Gwil and Ben would be willing to treat you to a nice morning in bed.”

“I see how it is,” Joe says, pushing him away from the bed with a laugh. “Go on, get out of here.”

He lazes about in bed for another half hour before taking Rami’s advice and going off in search of Gwil and Ben. He finds them in one of the hotel’s private lounges. Gwil is stretched out along the length of a sofa, his legs resting on top of Ben. Ben gives Joe a lazy wave as he enters the lounge.

“We should all get one big hotel room when we’re together,” Joe says as he sits down next to Ben. He shifts a little when Gwil tucks his feet underneath Joe’s legs. “Maybe we should suggest it for the SAG Awards.”

“My publicist would hate that,” Ben says.

“Rami’s publicist would hate _you_ for suggesting that,” Gwil adds. “So would the studio.”

“Queen got ready together in one room before their shows. We can say we’re continuing their tradition,” Joe says. He stretches an arm along the back of the couch, his fingers brushing against Ben’s shoulder. 

“You’re just worried you’ll miss out on something,” Gwil says. “Just like you missed out on a good time last night.”

Ben grins and bumps his shoulder against Joe’s conspiratorially. “And this morning.”

Joe groans and tips his head back against the sofa. “You’re both the worst.”

“We’ll make it up to you tonight,” Gwil promises.

“I’m going to hold you to that,” Joe says.

 

 

He, Gwil, and Ben eventually go out for a late lunch before parting ways. Since they all have different stylists, they’re forced to get ready separately. But their WhatsApp group is a non-stop exchange of texts and pictures. The constant stream of texts keeps happening as he leaves his hotel to head to the viewing party, and he can tell everyone else is just as overwhelmed as he is because the texts starts to get increasingly more excited.

Before his car arrives at the location of the viewing party, Joe makes sure to upload a quick picture to his instagram story. He also sends Rami a text that says, _Good luck tonight!! I’m so proud of you. You deserve to win this!!_

_I couldn’t have done this without you_ , Rami replies. 

It’s not the first time Rami’s said it, but it still makes Joe feel warm and happy and like he’s the luckiest person alive for having Rami in his life. He sends Rami back a string of heart emojis.

When Joe gets inside the venue, he seeks out Gwil and Ben and attempts to smother them in hugs as if he hadn’t seen them only a few hours earlier. 

“Rami’s going to win tonight,” Joe says. “I have a good feeling about it.”

Gwil just laughs while Ben smiles and says, “I hope you’re right.”

The three of them take a few pictures together and send them all off to Rami with an accompanying message of _your bandmates are rooting for you!_

_Wish you were all here with me_ , he replies, attaching a couple pictures from inside the ceremony. The Bo Rhap table is front and center, which Joe takes as a good sign.

Joe puts his phone away after that and does his rounds talking to the rest of the people at the party. He chats with Rami’s family and with Lucy and the other cast and crew in attendance, but he makes his way back to Gwil and Ben right as the show begins. 

The show is long and tedious at times, but the worst part about it is that the categories they’re waiting for are at the very end of the ceremony. The viewing party has cast and crew members from so many different movies and TV shows, and it’s hard hearing them cheer or bemoan their wins and losses.

When the show cuts to a commercial break before the Best Actor category, Gwil groans. “I can’t handle the stress.”

Ben pats his leg with a sympathetic noise, leaving his hand on Gwil’s thigh. “It’ll be over soon.”

Joe feels like all the air in the room has vanished as soon as the category for Best Actor is announced. He reaches out to grip Ben’s arm, holding it so tightly that he’s certain he’s going to leave a mark. But Ben is as tense as he is and one look at Gwil shows that he’s not faring any better. 

When Rami’s name is called, their corner of the room erupts into the loudest cheers of the night. Joe watches the television screen as Rami gets up from his seat, his expression shocked and overwhelmed, looking a little bit like he wants to cry.

When Rami gets up on stage and starts his speech, Joe is overcome with pride. They all worked _so_ hard on this film, but Rami worked harder than anyone and he truly deserves all the recognition and praise. 

“That’s our boy,” Gwil says, nudging Joe in the side and beaming with pride. 

Rami’s speech is graceful and heartfelt. When he says, “This ensemble of actors, wherever the hell you are right now celebrating, I’m going to tackle you in a moment. I’m going to jump all over you guys,” they launch into another round of cheers.

“Bring it on,” Joe yells. He wants nothing more than to scoop Rami up into the biggest hug and spend the rest of the night celebrating with him.

Ben reaches over to squeeze his hand, grinning. “It’s going to be a good night,” he says.

“The best night,” Joe agrees. 

They’re all too energized to settle down and watch the remainder of the show. Best Picture is the only category left, but none of them truly expect Bo Rhap to win so they’re not paying too much attention to the proceedings. Gwil heads to the bar to get a round of drinks for everyone, and he’s just passed them out when the envelope is opened and Bo Rhap is declared the Best Picture winner.

Joe throws his drink in the air in surprise. 

He flings himself at Gwil and Ben, nearly falling over himself in excitement. He presses sloppy kisses to both of their cheeks before tugging them into a group hug.

“We won, we won, _we won_ ,” he yells. It’s the only thing he seems capable of saying at the moment.

Their side of the room is so loud and rambunctious. Joe can’t hear the acceptance speeches or see anything happening on the television, and he’s pretty sure he lost his phone somewhere in all the ruckus. 

But he can’t remember the last time he was this happy. 

 

 

Rami is practically glowing with happiness when he finally arrives at the after party. 

Joe catches Rami in his arms and pulls him so close that there’s barely any space between them. They hug for longer than is probably necessary, but Joe doesn’t want to let Rami go and Rami seems in no hurry to remove himself.

“I’m so proud of you,” Joe says. He wants to kiss Rami senseless, but he’s conscious of all the cameras around. He settles for resting a hand on Rami’s lower back and leaning their foreheads together. “You deserve every bit of recognition.”

Rami flushes, biting down on his lower lip. “So do you,” he says. He leans in to kiss Joe on the cheek, lingering for a moment. “Everyone in the cast deserves this. I really couldn't have done it alone.”

Joe spots Gwil and Ben over Rami’s shoulder, and he steps back so the other two can get their congratulations in. Rami has to go up on his tiptoes to hug Gwil which makes Joe smile. He catches Ben smiling as well and they share a fond look. 

Rami keeps him close for the rest of the night, one hand wrapped around Joe’s wrist and the other clutching his award. He keeps darting looks at it like he can’t believe it’s real. Joe understands the feeling.

At one point, Joe swears he sees Gwil and Ben kissing while holding the Best Picture award, and he feels momentarily jealous that he’s missing out. He feels better when Ben comes up behind him and slips his arms around his waist, whispering, “Don’t worry, we didn’t forget about you.”

Later, when it’s inching toward the early hours of the morning and when most of the party guests have begun to leave, they find themselves sprawled on one of the sofas, drunk and giggly. Rami is half on Joe’s lap and half leaning against Gwil. He keeps swaying between the two of them until Gwil gives in and places a hand on Rami’s waist to keep him still. Ben is tucked against Gwil’s other side, his arm curled around Gwil’s hip. Every once in awhile his fingers brush against Joe’s thigh.

It all makes Joe so ridiculously happy. 

“We’re going to have a private celebration later,” he says, draping an arm over Rami’s shoulder and pulling him back so he can whisper in his ear. He keeps his voice just loud enough that Gwil and Ben are the only other people who can hear him. “Just you, me, Gwil, and Ben. We’re going to show you just how much you mean to all of us.”

Rami shivers against him, squirming just a little bit in anticipation.

“You better be serious,” Rami says, and he sounds a little breathless.

“I am,” Joe says. He shares a coy look with Gwil and Ben before continuing, “and I promise that whatever happens tonight will continue each time you win a new award.”

It’s a good promise to kick off their awards season journey, he thinks. Joe doesn’t even have to look at the other three to know they agree with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Since kink memes don't seem to exist anymore, I caved and made a tumblr (even though tumblr seems to be on its way out as well): https://onesweetillusion.tumblr.com
> 
> Come say hi and yell with me about these four.


End file.
